Chicos x Lectora!
by Cupcake Sugar
Summary: [Capítulo 2: Freddy...¿El Gato?] Tu vida amorosa parece estar de suerte, tienes a Freddy: Un adolescente con muy buena voz que trabaja de mesero; Bonnie: Tu mejor amigo que trata de pasar todo el tiempo contigo y a Foxy: Un chico extremadamente sexy pero bastante mujeriego. Los 3 están detrás tuyo mas solo hay un espacio en tu corazón ¿A quién vas a elegir?[Tú decides que sucederá]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! Soy Cupcake Sugar autora de la pervertida historia 50 Sombras de Freddy que les trae esta nueva temática que seguro les va a gustar: Chico x Lectora. Aquí ustedes serán la protagonista y vivirán cada escena como si fuese real (?**

**Les explico la guía, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia cada personaje tendrá una afinidad contigo y tendrás que tomar decisiones , por supuesto no puedo hacer una guía para cada chica : así que me manejaré con los reviews.**

**Leamos un ejemplo:**

_Me tomó la mano y la besó en el dorso._

_Que lindo gesto de parte de él, debería tenerlo en cuenta._

**Estas acciones ocurren en medio del capítulo pero no tienen influencia para alterar acciones futuras.**

_Me miró con esos ojos candentes y volvió a hablar con ese tono característico de él, suave y dulce._

_\- Esta noche vayamos a cenar juntos -_

_!No puede ser! Esta noche había quedado con Bonnie para ver una película pero...es tan tentador aceptar la invitación de Foxy._

**Estas acciones SI tienen consecuencias que afectará nuestra relación con dichos personajes, estas decisiones finales aparecerán al final de un capítulo (por ahora, después pienso poner más). No creo recibir más de 3 reviews, ustedes dirán con quien les gustaría ir y el que tenga más votos pos para allí nos vamos ~**

**Va la introducción, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ~**

* * *

Miré el reloj en mi muñeca. 10 PM...

Las 10 de la noche recién y yo aquí tomando un vaso de gaseosa en este bar monótono. Que aburrido. Vuelvo a servirme un poco más y logro observar a un tipo que me está mirando. Me empieza a incomodar así que decido levantarme y dejo una propina para el mesero, el cual no es por babosa pero está demasiado bueno. Suspiro y me dirijo a la puerta, cuando siento que algo me toca el hombro.

-Eh disculpe señorita, casi se olvida su bolso

!Dios mio! Es él, que guapo se ve tan cerca. Le doy las gracias y lo tomo.

-N-No es que te estaba m-mirando ni nada por el estilo - ¿Acaso está ruborizado? -Pero ese hombre te estaba mirando mucho y una señorita como tú a la noche está muy expuesta al peligro que puede haber en las calles

Se me hace tan tierno que me diga señorita.

-Me di cuenta...ugh...no sé que hacer

-S-Si no te molesta, y-yo te puedo acompañar, mi turno ya terminó

Ok, vuelvo a procesar la información !¿Qué?! Me sonrojo y me quedo con la boca entreabierta sin saber que palabra pronunciar, un chico extremadamente lindo, joven y tímido al hablarme acaba de ofrecerse a acompañarme.

-E-Está bien si no quieres, s-solo quiere que no te pase na-

-!Sí! - Mi grito acaba de sorprenderlo, que idiota soy -Pe-perdón, quiero decir que si me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Sonrió y salimos afuera, hice una mirada rápida y vi al hombre que ahora tenía el puño cerrado sobre la mesa, de verdad que me libré de una...

Mientras caminamos empezamos a hablar de nosotros, me enteré que se llama Freddy y tiene tan solo 17 años. Trabaja como mesero los viernes y sábados a la noche para con las propinas ahorrar para cosas futuras. No puede ser tan adorable, y más al sonrojarse cuando le sonrío. Seguimos hablando y le cuento sobre mi aburrida vida, una chica de 19 años que se va a-puntar a la carrera de música (nisiquiera sé todavía si quiero tocar, cantar, etc. ). Para mi sorpresa él también está interesado en la música y se ofrece a invitarme a su casa, al parecer solo vive él y su hermano mayor añadiendo que el otro más pequeño sigue viviendo con sus padres.

\- No le gusta estar con nosotros, por eso sigue con nuestros padres. Yo y mi hermano Golden preferimos hacer nuestras vidas solos, ahora no está en casa porque se fue a parrandear con sus amigos así que si te interesa p-podría m-mostrarte como c-canto

De nuevo empezieza a tartamudear y no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Como coincidencia vivimos a 2 cuadras de diferencia así que obviamente mi conciencia me obliga a aceptar.

-Sería genial

Mierda, mi celular está sonando, reviso rápidamente y es Bonnie (mi mejor amigo de la secundaria) diciéndome que va a pasar por mi casa con una película de terror para ver juntos.

Ok, castaño con ojos celestes bien sexy y tímido vs mi dulce y tierno amigo con el que comparto buenos momentos ¿Qué hago? No sé si aceptar la invitación de Freddy y mentirle a Bonnie de que estoy enferma, o ir con éste y decirle al mesero que tengo una emergencia de última hora.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, ya las dejé con la primera decisión ¿Nos vamos con Freddy o con Bonnie?**

**Y seguramente están ansiosas por encontrarse con el galante Foxy, aunque no se me ocurre como se encontrarían.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que soy la única que le pone personalidad tímida a Freddy, casi en todos los fics que he leído él es serio o cobarde : mi pobre osito.**

**Introducción:**

**Decisión: ¿Vamos con Freddy o con Bonnie?**

**Respuesta: Bonnie**

* * *

Si lo pienso mejor recién acabo de conocer a ese chico, creo que se está adelantando demasiado, aunque se muestre bastante inocente. No puedo negarle a Bonnie, nunca lo hice ni lo dejé plantado.

-Disculpa..tengo que hacer algo urgente umh gracias de todas maneras

Veo como baja la cabeza avergonzado. Apoyo mi mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y le sonrío, recibiendo una vez más un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

-Te dejo mi número, así podremos hablar

-!Genial! Eh..si me llegas a hablar no lo hagas en la mañana, estaré en la escuela

Saco una pequeña libreta de mi cartera y arranco una hoja, también tomo una lapicera azul y anoto mi teléfono.

-Aquí tienes

Lo toma y se lo guarda en el bolsillo pequeño que se haya en su camisa. Lo despido con un beso en su mejilla volviendo a hacerlo sonrojar (ok lo hago a propósito, pero es tan lindo) y sigo caminando media cuadra hasta quedar en frente del departamento. Abro la puerta, subo la única escalera para ir a la planta alta, pues ahí se encuentra mi depto.

* * *

**Consecuencia**

Freddy entra a su casa bastante triste y se lleva la sorpresa de que su hermano está tirado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol. Éste escucha el ruido y gira su cabeza, encontrándose con su hermano pequeño.

-C-Crei que te habías ido con tus amigos..

-Meh, se hicieron un lío y no tenía ganas de estresar- Entrecierra los ojos -¿Por qué estás triste?

-No estoy triste...solo que conocí a una chica y no sé si le caí bien, además tiene 19 y seguro debe estar concentrada en los estudios

-O seguramente te la pasaste sonrojado y tartamudeando como el valiente chico que eres

Aún sabiendo que es verdad se molesta y se apresura en irse a su cuarto. Se coloca su ropa de dormir y se tira a la cama.

-Debe de estar pensando que soy un idiota

* * *

Escucho el timbre y me apuro en presionar el botón para que abra la puerta de seguridad. Rápido me miro al espejo ¿Qué tal estoy? Bastante boni- espera ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando en mi apariencia?

Entra Bonnie y me saluda. Nos ponemos a conversar un rato y luego nos sentamos en los cojines del living para poner la película. Justo cuando estoy por encender el DVD él salta con una pregunta un poco incómoda.

-El otro día me junté con Mangle a tomar un helado y me contó sobre que tú estabas obsesionada con su hermano los 4 primeros años del secundario.. ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

Sí que es bastante incómoda, pase parte de mi escuela pensando en Foxy, y luego me di cuenta que fue la estupidez más grande de mi vida, además de que es más grande que yo (ahora tiene 23) tiene una cola larga de mujeres detrás.

-No, ni pienso querer verlo

-Que pena, porque Mangle lo convenció de que se mude al frente tuyo

-!¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

PERO QUE !¿Me está jodiendo?! Conociendo a Mangle (es una gran amiga pero no nos hablamos mucho) las locuras que comete siempre las acaba realizando, además nunca le contó a su hermano de que yo sentía algo por él, es más creo que ni sabe que existo.

Se encoge de hombros y mira para otro lado.

-Está loca, eso lo sabemos ya. Foxy consiguió un trabajo cerca de aquí y es por eso que buscaba un lugar pequeño para vivir, y como el depto del frente no vive nadie...

-Al menos es una persona tranquila que no hace ruido a la noche

-Si...en fin veamos la película

Me coloco al lado de él y miramos al televisor.

Pasó una hora y media y llegan los créditos, agarro el control remoto y pulso apagar. Lo del género de terror era una broma, terminó siendo una sátira.

-!Vaya! Son las 1 debería irme ya

Fue una pena, nos saludamos y lo acompañé hasta abajo. Quedamos en vernos el lunes para inscribirnos en la universidad. Había vuelto a pensar sobre la carrera que me interesaría estudiar, la música es linda...pero... ¿Es realmente lo que quiero seguir?

* * *

Sábado, el mejor día de la semana.

O eso creo al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con unas maletas al frente, levanto más la vista y me quedo atónita: !Foxy! Se ve más... hombre. Claro, la época donde lo stalkeaba tenia 16. Al juzgar por la puerta abierta hace rato que su depto está amueblado, solo faltan sus maletas y por supuesto él.

-Hola

Su voz ronca, es tan seductora...!Mierda! ¿Me está hablando?

-H-Hola s-soy tu vecina

-Creí que eras mi prima -suspira -Soy Foxy

\- Yo soy _

Está muy serio, me mira muy fijamente, me está incomodando un poco.

-Te conozco, siempre estuviste en las fotos de mi hermana

!Me reconoció! No lo puedo creer, y yo que pensaba que era un ente.

-Sí, Mangle

-Por lo tanto ya me conocías

-S-Si pero has cambiado mucho

-En fin me voy a acomodar mis pertenencias

Agarra las maletas y las empuja hacia dentro, me deja más atónita cuando antes de cerrar completamente la puerta me guiña un ojo.

Estado actual: Gelatina.

Vuelvo a entrar y trato de respirar profundamente. Me guiñó un ojo. No es nada solo es un guiño. Un guiño es un guiño. No hay que volverse loca. Solo fue un simple guiño. !Basta! Seguramente lo hizo para parecer agradable, sí, obviamente esa fue la razón.

La mañana transcurrió rutinariamente, desayuné, almorcé, miré un rato la televisión, salí a caminar un rato y volví como siempre a las 6. Al parecer no hay señales de Foxy, igual no me interesa.

Me siento en el cojín y reviso mi celular, solo hay un mensaje de Bonnie diciéndome que si estoy aburrida podemos ir a hacer algo. Ugh a veces se pone un poco pesado...

Me quedo un rato mirando las redes sociales y suena la puerta, mi corazón se acelera, seguramente es Foxy ya que es el único que puede golpearla. Me levanto y tratando de calmar mi respiración abro, estoy en lo cierto, es él.

-Que bueno que estés _. Esta noche no tengo nada para hacer ¿Tú si?

Gelatina gelatina gelatina. Me encantaría pero... Mangle siempre me alertó de que su hermano siempre fue un mujeriego interesado. Cuando apenas veía una chica linda se apresuraba en tomar su confianza y luego complacerse sexualmente. A mí me importa un comino su vida, pero si va a querer intentar conmigo claro que lo abofeteo.

Además esta noche Freddy trabaja, lo dejé muy triste anoche, quizás podría ir a verlo. Y también Bonnie quiere hacer algo.

Odio este tipo de decisiones...¿Qué hago?

* * *

**Creo que solo puedo decir teniendo en cuenta que un sexy chico me hable: Gelatina gelatina gelatina.**

**No sé, me divierte tocar la gelatina y ver como ésta tiembla.**

**PD: ¿Les gusta como va? Personalmente me gustan Foxy y Freddy, pero yo no decido aquí xD. Me gustaría que me den ideas sobre las decisiones y que otras podría incluir, obviamente va a estar el de ¿Lo beso o no lo beso? Asdasd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Con lo del beso creo que exageré xD.**

**Me emociona tanto ver 1 review, y más si es largo, me emociona demasiado *pañuelito pañuelito*.**

**Como saben yo quiero que esto sea en verdad un simulador (? Así que les traigo con ustedes...!A (C)! Pos C, de consecuencia. Como les dije antes nuestras decisiones afectan a nosotras (bueno.. Sería yo/tú (? ) y nuestro entorno, por lo tanto la asombrosa (C) aparecerá como intrusa por ahí para indicarnos que algo (gesto, acción, sentimiento, otra wea de etc) se debe a que fue consecuencia de una decisión importante pasada.**

**No me gusta ser monótona y hacer lo que todos hacen. Con esto me refiero a que en un fic suele estar la puta, sí aquella zoshuda falsa y egoísta que anda robandonos el chico y bla bla bla. !No! Va a haber una puta...pero no de esas que son en realidad conchas sociables, si no una puta que trata de ser amistosa pero le sale todo para el ojete :V. Ya si ustedes quieren la puta puta pos diganme.**

**!Vamos a las decisiones! (Hasta creo que tendré que hacer tabla de puntos con nuestros chicos... )**

**¿Cuántas veces repetí consecuencia y pu... Mierda quiero decir ¿Aceptar la propuesta de Foxy?**

**Respuesta:No**

**¿Visitar a alguien?**

**Respuesta: Freddy**

* * *

Demasiado tentadora la oferta, pero no, no me voy a dejar engañar por un simple prostizorro. Además pienso ver a Freddy, pues todavía en mi interior sigue habiendo un punzante dolor, ligero, aún así doloroso por dejarlo plantado.

-Esta noche debo hacer algo muy importante - Digo con tono seco y cortante.

Entrecierra los ojos dudando y se da la vuelta.

-Entonces nos veremos después dulzura

Ugh esa palabra me acaba de revolver el estómago. Me voy a la cocina por un poco de jugo y mientras lo tomo inicio una conversación por mensajes con Bonnie.

_"¿Qué andas haciendo amiga?"_

_-Tomo un vaso de jugo ¿Tú?_

_"Estoy tocando el bajo ¿Hacemos algo esta noche?"_

_-!Pero Bonnie! Quedamos en vernos el lunes..además ya viniste anoche_

_"Okay...no te molesto"_

_-Tú nunca eres una molestia para mi, te quiero tonti, pero necesito mi espacio_

15 minutos y no contesta, espero que no se haya enojado. Cierro la ventana del celular y miro la hora, 8:30 PM. Perfecto, puedo tomar una ducha y vestirme para ir de nuevo al bar.

* * *

**Consecuencia**

Bonnie revisa el último mensaje y se sonroja. Comienza a caminar de un lado para otro debatiéndose en su cabeza.

"!Me quiere! !Me quiere! Lo sabía ¿Estará bien seguir adelante? Aunque si me rechaza...

* * *

9:30 PM Espero que su turno acabe más tarde.

Acomodo todo y empiezo a caminar, como todo fin de semana está lleno de gente en las calles y lugares públicos. Voy unas calles más, ahí está, y desde lejos lo puedo ver cantando... Que voz tan dulce.

Me acomodo en una esquina arrinconada, casi siempre me gustó sentarme así, aquí por lo menos no recibo tantas miradas.

Pasan unos minutos más y realiza el cierre, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Baja las escaleritas y se dirige a la barra recibiendo unos cumplidos por parte de varias personas de allí cerca. ¿Debería felicitarlo también no? Me levanto aún sin ser atendida y me dirijo a él, cuando de repente se acerca una chica y lo abraza ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tiene novia? Anoche no pude saber más sobre su vida, creo que sería mejor que me coloque a escuchar.

Me escondo al lado de la barra para oír** .(C)**

\- Oh vamos por favor - Suplica con las manos juntas haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy interesado

En eso siento un tirón que me eleva hacia arriba, delatándome ante ambos.

\- Vaya ¿Quién podría pensar que nos encontraríamos? - Me susurra Foxy al oído dándome un abrazo por la cintura. Hijo de su madre !¿Justamente ahora tenía que aparecer?!

Freddy me mira sorprendido y luego cambia su expresión a desilusionado. Se da la vuelta y es seguido por su compañera preocupada de su cambio brusco de humor. !No! Trato de soltarme pero evidentemente Foxy es mucho más fuerte y me mantiene aferrada a él.

\- Eso de andar escuchando escondida está mal jovencita

\- !Vete a la mierda!

Se ríe y me da un beso en el cuello. Ah..!No! Es tan seductor...!Pero no! No quiero ser desechada como una simple muñeca.

\- !¿No tienes a otras mujeres por ahí?!

\- Claro que sí, pero no me interesan

Veo como Freddy antes de cerrar la puerta principal me da una última mirada, triste.

\- Pobrecita, apenas conoce al gatito

Giro extrañada ante tal comentario - ¿Gatito?

\- Ja ¿Acaso piensas que nadie conoce a Freddy Fazcat?

\- Es Fazbear - Clavo mis uñas en él haciendo que me suelte - Dime a que viene esto.

\- !Au tranquila! Me sorprende que no sepas lo que esconde detrás de esa figurilla simple, es un gato de primera clase.

\- !¿Qué?! ¿Es una joda? Claro que sí, tú eres el gato aquí

Se tienta demasiado y lo miro confundida ¿Qué mosquito le picó?

\- Vamos lindura, ya me aburrí de esa vida, aunque siga tratando a las damas como un caballero -

Dime que fue sarcasmo.

\- No voy a confiar en alguien que apenas conozco

\- Entonces deberíamos conocernos más - Vuelve a abrazarme, esta vez nuestras caras quedan casi pegadas.

\- !Ni-Ni lo intestes! - Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y trato de hacerme para atrás.

* * *

**Mmmm ¿Qué esconderá Freddy? ¿Será verdad lo qué dicen de él?**

**¿Y qué haremos con Foxy? **

**PD: Lo admito, no estoy con ideas TwT**


End file.
